Witch
by Peyton16
Summary: Eric needs help from a witch. Complete!
1. What Do You Want From Me

**A/N: This chapter starts in Season 4 shortly after Sookie gets kidnapped by the witch coven. Eric has his memories back. Please enjoy and review.**

**I do not own True Blood. I own the OC Rebecca.**

Witch

Chapter 1:

What Do You Want From Me

Its 3:00 A.M.

And someone won't stop knocking on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oh, my God, please so away."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Rebecca said as she rolled out of bed to answer the door. It might be an emergency.

She gets to the door and looks through the peep hole. She sees who it is, "No," she whispers.

"I know you are."

She ignores the person.

"Please, Rebecca."

She sighs and opens the door to see Eric Northman there, "What do you want?"

"I need your help," he says.

"That seems to be the only thing you want from me. No," she replies.

"You don't understand…"

She cut him off, "Oh, no, I perfectly understand. Every time you need something…a spell for example. I always cave in because at one time I was in love with you, but then I always end up hurt."

"Sookie is in trouble…"

"Again?" she looked annoyed.

"I am desperate. She could die. I know what I did to you…"

"Stop!"

Rebecca looked at Eric and saw that he really was desperate.

"God damn it, I always cave in. I'll invite you in but if you try anything…I'll kill you this time," she said.

"I promise."

"Eric, won't you please come in."

She stepped out of the way as Eric entered into her home.


	2. One Sided

Chapter 2:

One Sided

I met Eric Northman five years ago when I was 18. Of course this was a time when humans didn't know vampires existed. I didn't know vampires existed. But when I met him for the first time, he knew exactly what I was. A witch. And he used this piece of information to his advantage.

At the time, Eric owned a bar for vampires. It only served blood and the service was only for vampire. No humans allowed.

I had just graduated from high school. My parents kicked me out because I was too much of a freak for them. I didn't get my witch powers from them. So they didn't understand what I was going through. I had no one to show me the ropes.

That's where he came in.

It was late one night. I was walking home to my rundown apartment in Dallas, Texas; that was when I was grabbed from behind. My attacker bites me on the neck. I was loosing consciousness when Eric found us. He stops my attacker. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

_I felt pain in my neck. I tried to fight back but it was no use. I was too weak. The pain got worse and worse. Just when I thought the pain would never stop…it did. I was thrown to the ground. I looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair hold my attacker by the throat. My knight in shinny…wow he's tall._

"_I realize you might be new at this, but your maker should have explained to you…we do not feed like this…not when everything is about to change," my tall knight let the man go, "Having Ben as a maker is your first strike."_

_The man runs off. The tall man looks at me from my spot on the ground, "Don't you know, little girl, that it's not safe to be walking this late at night alone…"_

_He stopped talking and the next thing I know is that he has me up against the wall. He puts his face close to my neck. He takes a long sniff and looks me directly in the eye, "What are you?"_

"_What are you talking about?" I ask in a high pitched voice._

_He leans in and licks the side of my neck where my attacker bit me. This is the first time that I realize that he had drew blood._

_He closed is eyes, just stood there, and still had be pinned to the wall. The only sound coming from the pair of us was my harsh breathing._

_He opens his eyes finally, "I know. I can taste it."_

"_Taste it?" I ask._

_He looks at me closer, "You don't know…What is your name, child?"_

"_Jenny," I lied._

"_Jenny, what's your real name."_

"_If I tell you, will you let me go," I said._

"_Probably not…We can do a trade off. My name is Eric."_

"_Rebecca," I whispered._

Eric told me what I was. I had a feeling that I was different. I just didn't know that it had a name.

He told me that he was a vampire. Of course, I didn't believe him at first. But he made me a true believer.

I didn't see him again for a few weeks. I used that time to learn about magic.

One night he showed up outside my apartment and offered me a job. I did odd jobs for him. Over time, Eric became more of a friend and helped me make contacts with the witch community. Even though, vampires and witches hate each other.

As my magic grew, the odd jobs became more complicated. By this time, the vampire community came out of the closet. My job description expanded to making vampire buildings, businesses, and housing safe by using protection spells; not only for Eric but also for other vampires that he knew personally, like the Sheriff that lived in Dallas.

Soon the friendship I saw in Eric was no longer one sided. He saw me as an alley/friend. I began to care for him. I didn't mean to but I fell in love with him.

Unlike the friendship, this was one sided.


	3. The Job

Chapter 3:

The Job

"_Eric, won't you please come in."_

Rebecca sat in her living room with the Sheriff of Area 5 on her couch in front of her.

"So, Sookie got herself in trouble…again. What is it this time? Did her vampire boyfriend run off with another past girlfriend?" she asked sarcastically, "That was some favor I pulled for you. It wasn't even for you."

"Sookie needed protection with her at all costs on her travels to Jackson. Protection I could not give her. I thanked you for that," Eric said getting a little annoyed.

"And now?"

"This coven in Louisiana has attempted the Resurrection spell and Necromancy," he said.

"What? Controlling the dead. That's dark shit. We aren't allowed to do the kind of magic."

"This coven has," he said.

"Eric, this is dark magic. You don't mess around with it unless you mean business. This hasn't been done since…the 1600s."

"You know of Antonia Gavilan?" he asked.

"Know of," she got up to pace, "She harnessed that magic. Its apart of witch history. One of the first things you learn, 'how not to become evil'…How is Sookie involved with this?"

"Some of her friends are involved with the coven. She tried to help…"

"And got herself kidnapped," Rebecca finished.

"Yep. I need you to get in their and get her back. Marnie, the witch Antonia Gavilan is possessing, has Sookie looked up with a force field around the building. No one can get in."

"Gavilan is possessing someone," he nodded his head, "I'm sorry. I can't get involved with this," she said.

"Why not?" he yelled standing up defensively.

Rebecca took a few steps back, "To get her out. I'm going to have to tap in to the magic, Marnie or who ever, is using. And if its Necromancy stuff, its dark magic."

"Are you afraid?" he asked softening a bit.

"Yes, that much magic could do some real damage…I'm sorry about Sookie. I'm glad you were able to get her back, even if I could help."

He stood in front of Rebecca, "Please," he pleaded. He touched her face with his hands and bought his temple down to hers, "I can't do this without you."

"Do you love her?" she whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back.


	4. Compel

Chapter 4:

Compel

_The last time I saw Eric Northman was when asked me to help protect Sookie with a protection spell. Asking is probably not the right word to use. It was more like force. He really likes to force people._

_He dragged me off the street in Athens, Louisiana to do it._

"Boy, what a day. Jimmy wouldn't stop looking at you."

"More like he couldn't stop looking at my boobs. I'll see you tomorrow, Jen," Rebecca said while taking a left of the street corner.

It was well past midnight, when she was trying to get home. The moon was red and that means trouble.

"Rebecca," she heard from behind her.

She turned to look at saw Eric standing under the street lamp.

Her breath caught in her throat, "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again," she turned to walk away from him.

Eric grabbed her elbow to turn her around to face him again, "Get off of me, you son a bitch!" she screamed at him.

He let go.

He still hasn't spoken a word.

"I did what you asked. You said it was the last time. The protection spell worked as promised. Your precious girlfriend was safe," she said with tear almost in her eyes.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it because I know you are not sorry for what you did to me. You promised me it was the last time I would do any kind of magic," she said.

"Sookie is gone. She has disappeared. I can't find her," he said.

"Did you think that she found out about you, the kind of monster you truly are?" she spat in his face.

Eric pushed her against the building hard; his fangs were out, ready for an attack.

Tears were gone at this point and she said in a monotone, "What can you possible do to me at this point, what can be any worse than what you already did? You took me body and soul; I have nothing left to take."

He retracted his fangs and leaned his forehead against hers.

He looked directly into her eyes, "Forget," he whispered.

Rebecca looked at him for what she thought was the first time tonight, "Eric?" she said.

He put her feet down on the ground, "I need your help. Sookie is missing," he said.

"Eric," she all most sighed.

"Please."

"I'm only doing what you asked me to; to stay away from you. I'm sorry I couldn't help Godric. I thought you understood that," she said stepping away from him.

He kissed her temple and whispered, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

Rebecca looked up at his face and saw bloody tears in his eyes, "Eric," she looked guilty at him, "If she means that much to you, I'll help."

"I promise this will be the last time, and you'll never have to see me again."

They started to walk toward his car parked on the side of the street. When Rebecca stopped and looked around her confused.

"Can you tell me how I got here?"

He didn't answer.

XXX

Rebecca was now at the Compton house with Eric.

"When was the last time you saw Sookie, Bill?" she asked.

"Is this necessary, Eric? Bring in a witch and why this witch," Bill asked.

"Rebecca is good. She'll find Sookie," Eric said leaning against the wall.

"Oh, like she found Godric."

Eric glared at him.

"Godric wasn't missing. He wasn't taken. He went willingly. That's why I couldn't find him. If Sookie was taken, this spell will be able to find her. When was the last time you saw her?" she asked again.

"At her house. We had gotten into an argument," he smirked before looking at Eric, "Ask him. He was there when it happened," Bill said.

"I know. We were already at her house. She wasn't taken there. It had to have happened after you two left her," she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"A human who not only has one vampire who loves her but two vampires. And I can't even get one to love me," she said looking over her shoulder at Eric.

He looked away.

It was Bill's turn to smirk, "Vampire loving a human isn't all what it is cracked up to be. You should know that," he said.

Before she could ask what he meant, "He doesn't know anything. We are wasting our time. Let's check the cemetery," Eric said.

"The cemetery?"

"She likes to hang out there sometimes," Bill answered.

XXX

"I did every locator spell I know. The trail ends here in the cemetery. I don't think she was taken, Eric. I'm sorry. She had gone willingly," Rebecca said the next night.

Eric sat on a tombstone.

"I did everything," she continued.

"I know you did, Rebecca. I police don't know anything, my contacts don't know anything, or my once trusted witch doesn't know anything," he said.

"You never owned me," she said sitting next him on another tombstone.

"That doesn't mean that I tried," he looked at her.

She smiled at him and he almost smiled back with one of his famous half smiles he always gave her.

He leaned over at kissed her gently on the lips.

She stopped him, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

He cupped her face with one hand, "Trying to make up for something," he whispered.

She kissed him back, "Not here."

He agreed and the next thing she knew they were in her motel room she was staying in while in town.

He took her shirt off, "This should have been how our second time went," he said.

"What?" she asked not really paying attention.

"Nothing," he whispered while moving her to the bed.

XXX

Rebecca woke up groggy and confused. She looked to her left and saw Eric beside her naked.

"I thought I was going to leave while you were sleeping before the sun rises," he said leaning in to kiss her.

She pulled away and he looked confused.

"You compelled me didn't you," it wasn't a question.

"I compelled you so you would help me find Sookie," he said sitting up.

She laughed, "Or was it to get me in bed again. Last time wasn't enough. You had to compel me this time," she yelled getting up with the cover to find her clothes.

"It wasn't like that…"

"Oh, like Hell its not! I wasn't going to help you willingly to find Sookie. So you took that choice away by force. You seemed to very good at that," she found her clothes and stormed in the bathroom to change but not before saying, "By the time I get done. You better me gone or there will be Hell fire to pay. And you know I can do it."

Few minutes later she got out of the bathroom to find Eric still there but this time with clothes on, "Did you not hear the Hell fire part?"

"I know you are upset, but don't you dare threaten me. I think you forget who you are talking to," he said.

"Why did you do it?" she asked calmly.

"I wanted you to forget that night. It never should have happened. And I'm sorry for what I did. I was upset about Godric. I didn't think about what I was doing."

"I only screamed at you to 'stop' like a hundred times," she whispered with tears in her eyes again.

"Godric was my maker and he left me."

Silence.

No one spoke for a few minutes.

"You better get out of here. The sun is going to rise in a few," she said to him, "I'm going to go home."

She went to grab her suitcase. He stopped her, "Please, just stay."

She looked at him, "If I ever see you again, and I'm serious this time, I will kill you…It's not a threat, it's a promise. What happened in the past…what happened tonight should never had taken place. I understand that now. I made the mistake of falling in love with you. If I hadn't, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Rebecca stood alone in the motel room with the door wide open.


	5. Last Time

Chapter 5:

Last Time

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Yes."_

Rebecca was always a sucker for love, even though she wasn't having any of it for herself. She thought she had it, the first time she was with Eric. But that was a long time ago. She would most likely never get to that place again.

"My, my, look what the cat dragged in."

"Pam," Rebecca said to the vampire, "It's good to see you," she hugged Pam.

Pam hugged back, "I would say the same, but it all depends on Eric," she said looking at him.

"Pam now is not the time," he said.

Bill walked over to her, "Rebecca, I thank you for what you are doing. I know it can't be easy."

"Yeah, well, the witch is breaking Wicca law," Rebecca said.

"She's being possessed," Jessica said.

"Who are you?"

"Jessica is my child," Bill said.

"Well, maybe you should have left the children at home," she said.

"Excuse me," Pam said.

"You guys can't help because you are vampires. This Marnie person can control you with a single thought. You're worthless to me."

"Feel the love in this room," Jessica walking away mad.

"Jessica right? It's nothing personal. This is the only way to keep you safe."

"What about Sookie? I can't just stay here and wait," Bill said.

"Maybe Sookie should have thought before willing run into enemy territory. You'll now how to pick the smart ones," she said as she walked away from Bill.

Bill grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. Rebecca couldn't breath.

Eric grabbed Bill by the neck and threw him across the room.

In a flash Pam went to Rebecca, to see if she was okay. Bill used his vampire speed to get in Eric's face.

"Do not treat me like that! I am your King!"

"King?" Rebecca choked.

"Yes, I may not be your King," he spat at Rebecca, "But I am yours," talking to Eric, "You should learn to treat me as such."

"You can't go either," Rebecca said while standing up, "Your Majesty," she said sarcastically.

"Why not?" Bill hissed.

"If you go, and get yourself killed. I'm going to get the blame for letting you go on this suicide mission. I'll get ripped to shreds. We are doing this my way."

"Why risk it for Sookie?" Jessica asked.

"Sookie might not be one of my favorite people, but you lot care for her," Rebecca said.

"Not me," Pam said.

"You never did like humans much."

"I always liked you," Pam said.

She looked back at Pam and smirked.

"How do you plan on doing this?" Eric asked.

She looked at him, "If you all insist on coming, you are not your own if Marnie gets a hold of you. I can only hold her off for so long before she by passes my magic. After that, there's not much I can do."

"Just get us past the shield and we can take care of the rest," Eric said.

"My first step is to step up my defense, and then take down hers. Hopefully I can stop Marnie and we all get to go home," Rebecca said.

"When do we do this?" Jessica asked.

"We do this tonight. We have about five hours until sunrise," she said.

"I love it when a woman barks out orders. It makes me all bothered," Pam said as she eyed Rebecca, "You always did fall for the wrong vampire. I could always make up for lost time," she said suggestively.

"Pam, know is not the time to get laid," Eric said.

"What do you needs us to do?" Bill asked.

"I'm going to need a few things."


	6. Godric

**This has all three parts of the Godric chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. I thought it would fit well with the rest of the story if each chapter is one story line.**

**A/N: Rebecca is about 19. A year after Eric had found and rescued her.**

Chapter 6:

Godric Part One

Eric always treated me different. He didn't treat me like a kid unlike Pam. Ever since Eric took me in, Pam would treat me like a child and dress me up as one. I always allowed it because she terrified me to death. And she knew this.

But I love Pam all the same. She's like the sister I never had.

It probably took Pam about a year to get used to me around all the time. She didn't understand why Eric had taken a great interest in me. I am a witch. And vampires don't like witches.

I heard a lot of stories from Pam about Eric. About when they met and why he had chosen her to be his child. I only got the tiniest information about this.

I also learned little about Godric, Eric's marker. Most vampires don't want to indulge about the child/marker bonds. Eric was no different. The older the vampire, the more secretive the bond is.

That's why when Eric announced one night before closing, that we would be making a trip over to Dallas to meet Godric; I was terrified to say the least. I always thought Eric was scared of Godric, that's why he never liked to talk about him.

"I just got off the phone with Godric. He wants to move into a new place. He would like you to make it safe for him and his coven to live there," he said.

"Why me?"

"I told him you were the best at protection charms. You've done it here at the club and for others I have asked you of," he said.

"Probably wants to also see Eric's new pet," Pam said from the doorway.

"I'm not his pet," she hissed at Pam.

"Is that so? What does that say about the bracelet he bought you for your birthday? Or the purse collection you have in your closet?" Pam teased.

"Enough Pam, Rebecca is right. She is not a pet. Godric heard that I took in a young witch, this is his excuse to meet you," he said.

"Will I get paid?"

"I paid you for the others, didn't I?" he asked.

"I don't see why, Eric buys you anything you want," Pam said.

"Pam," Eric warned, "Don't you have a dancer to have your way with?"

"That reminds me," she said.

XXX

_A few days later._

"Don't worry about meeting Godric," Eric said to Rebecca in the taxi cab.

"If he's anything like you, I have much to worry about. You're bad sometimes but you probably learned everything from him, which makes him worse," she said while biting her nails.

"You have nothing to worry; Godric has changed over the centuries. A thousands years ago maybe, but not now," he said.

"Was that supposed to calm my nerves?" he nodded, "It didn't work," she said.

Eric laughed.

A few minutes later they finally arrived to the Godric's current home. There was a woman waiting outside to meet them.

"Eric, you are late," the woman said while a Spanish accent. Rebecca could tell she was a vampire.

"Plane delay," was all he said.

The woman looked at Rebecca with a smile, "You must be Rebecca, we have been expecting you. I am Isabel."

Rebecca curtsied a little from her place behind Eric causing Isabel to laugh, "Don't be afraid little one. Come," she held out her hand to Isabel.

Rebecca hesitated but too the out stretched hand, "Nice to meet you, Isabel," Rebecca whispered.

"Oh, she speaks," Isabel teased and walked them into the well lit house.

Isabel showed them into the living room, "Godric will be out in a few minutes. He is taking care of some pervious business. Please make yourself at home," she said and let go of Rebecca's hand, "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water," she answered.

"Of course."

"Can I use the restroom? It was a long trip," Rebecca said.

"Yes, of course. This way," Isabel showed Rebecca to the restroom.

Rebecca followed Isabel down a hall. Rebecca stopped suddenly when she passed a closed two door room. Rebecca put up a hand to touch the door.

"What are you doing?" Isabel asked beside her.

Rebecca almost jumped and put down her hand, "I'm sorry…I felt something when we walked by," she looked back at the door, "I do that sometimes. I can't always control it."

"This is Godric's office. He must not be disturbed," Isabel said.

"I understand," Rebecca said, "I'm sorry," she went to move away from the door.

Isabel stopped her, "What did you feel?"

She looked back at her, "Power," she answered, "I really have to pee," she complained.

Isabel laughed, "This way."

XXX

Isabel was waiting for Rebecca to finish. She showed the way back into the living room.

Godric was sitting in a chair across from Eric, who was sitting on a couch; they were talking about Sheriff business when Isabel and Rebecca emerged from the hallway.

Rebecca took Isabel's side when the vampires stopped talking.

Eric stood up, "Godric, this is Rebecca. My witch," no one missed the glare she gave Eric, "A witch that works for me."

Rebecca stepped foreword and bowed her head, "It's nice to meet you Sheriff, I'll be glad to help in any way I can."

"No need to bow to me," he stood and gestured for her to sit next to Eric on the couch, "You can call me Godric. Isabel, make sure she gets her water."

Isabel left the room.

"How big is your new place?"

"We don't have to deal with the details just yet. Thank you Isabel," he said as she gave Rebecca her water, "I would like to get me acquainted with you. How did you meet Eric?"

"Well…I just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time…" she said messing with her hair.

"What she means is, I saved her from a baby vampire," Eric interrupted.

"I would have been fine," she rolled her eyes.

Eric smiled, "He would have sucked you dry, if it weren't for me."

She looked back at Godric, "We tell the story differently."

"Mine is pure fact," Eric said.

Godric and Isabel gave them an amused smile.

"How long have you been practicing?" Isabel asked.

"About a year. Don't worry; I'm advanced than the average witch my age. It came naturally to be. Sheena tells me it's deep rooted in my blood….sorry I should have said another word," she looked nervous now.

"Don't worry child, I'm not going to go crazy bloody thirsty vampire at the mention of the word 'blood'," Godric said as smiled a little.

"That's good to know…Well, if Eric was telling the truth on his version of the story," she side glared at him, "He introduced me into the witch community, since I wasn't raised into it."

Rebecca started to stare at Godric more closely when she thought he was paying attention to Eric as they were talking. Rebecca thought he looked so much like a child with his facial features. She thought it was funny that he was the one calling her a child. She knew he wasn't a child just by the way he talked or the way he presents himself.

Godric looks away from Eric and start into Rebecca's eyes; holding her there for three…two…one…She looks away first.

She started to blush, she just got caught staying at a vampire way older than her times a million.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Rebecca looked up to find the three vampires looking at her, "No, everything is fine. Its just you don't look old enough to be a vampire."

Silence.

Godric began to chuckle, "I've never been told that."

"When Eric told me he was one thousand years old, my mind almost exploded. When he told me you were two thousand years old, I couldn't comprehend thousands of years of living that long. Everything you saw, people changing, things being build, and the beauty of it all. How did you not become bored out of your minds?"

"The relations you make through the year," Isabel answered.

"The bonds you make," Godric said.

"Sex," was all Eric said as he winking at Rebecca.

Godric Part Two

"Sex?" another vampire came into the room, "Is the pretty lady talking about my favorite subject?" he had a southern accent and was wearing a cowboy hat.

Rebecca smirked and looked back at Eric, "Go get him tiger," she joked, "Take one for the team," she whispered.

The cowboy did not look amused.

"Stan," Godric said, "I sent you out to delivery something. Not to feed."

Stan almost tried to look innocent, "I can smell her on you from here," Godric finished.

Rebecca tried to hide a yawn.

"You should get some rest," Isabel said to here and stood up from her place next to Godric, "I will show you to the room you will be staying in," she took Rebecca's hand again.

"I have already gotten everything you will need for the spell on request from Eric," Godric said.

"Thank you. Before we go over, I will need an hour to prepare," she said.

"Anything you need. During the day when you wake, there will be humans around the house that work for me. They can get you anything you want," he said.

She bowed her head as thanks and followed Isabel down the hall.

Once there, Isabel made sure she settle down. She made a turn for the door when she stopped herself, "You mean a lot to Eric," Isabel stated.

Rebecca almost tripped over her shoes she was currently trying to take off, "I am his witch, as he likes to call me."

"Yes, I suppose you are but not the witch part."

Rebecca looked at her confused, "He's just my boss and friend. Nothing more."

"But you wish there was more," Isabel stated.

"I…Look I'm tired. I should go to bed."

"Of course."

XXX

"Eric, she is lovely," Godric said after they were left alone in the room.

"She is my witch and nothing more," Eric stated.

"Or is she? I see the way you look at her, my child. And there is nothing wrong with loving witch."

"Godric, you speak nonsense," Eric denied.

"Are you afraid she might not feel the same way about you?"

"That's the problem. I know she does. I am a vampire, an immortal, and what you like to call us…a monster. She can't love me, not without me hurting her someday."

"You can change that. If you choose it, you can change that," Godric said.

"I didn't come here to talk about my witch's fascination about me."

XXX

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

That was all Rebecca saw and she looked around at the destruction and dead bodies lying everywhere on the stone hard floor.

There just was blood everywhere as she tried to walk across them.

On body grabbed her foot and whispered, "Its happening!"

Another one tried to crawl up her other leg, "Blood! It's all in the blood!"

"Power!" every dead body started to whisper now. They whispered this one word over and over again.

"Power!"

"Evil!" was the next word.

Then suddenly Rebecca was grabbed from behind and a voice whispered in her ear, "She's coming!"

Rebecca woke up screaming. She looked around terrified. She didn't recognize the bedroom she was in.

The bedroom door opened, Eric followed by Godric and Isabel, ran into the room.

Eric was beside Rebecca on the bed in a second, "What is it?"

"Blood!" she cried, "Blood everywhere."

Isabel turned on the lights.

"What blood?" Eric asked.

She covered her ears, "The voices! Make them stop!"

Eric didn't know what to do.

"There are no voices, sweetheart," Isabel offered.

Once Rebecca settled down a little, "There were bodies everywhere. Mangled and rotting bodies. The blood was everywhere in pools on the ceiling and floor. I…I think this was more than a dream. Sheena told me that some witches can dream about things that might happen."

"A premonition?" Godric asked.

"Yes."

"What were they telling you?"

"Something is coming and that she likes power. Its something bad…evil," she said.

"It was just a dream, nothing more. We should get underground, sunrise is coming," Eric said as he stood from the bed.

"When have I ever been wrong about this? It wasn't a dream…"

"It was just a nightmare," he regarded her.

"Don't treat me like a little girl that just woke up from a nightmare, it was real," she said.

"YOU ARE JUST LITTLE GIRL!"

"Eric!" Isabel scolded.

"_My child, that is enough," _Godric said in another language, "Rebecca, we can discuss this latter. Eric is right, we must get underground soon."

Eric stormed from the room.

Isabel followed him leaving Godric and Rebecca alone.

"Please forgive me, even after a thousand years he still can act like…"

"Like an ass," she finished for him.

Godric smiled, "Yes, just like that."

XXX

The next night came quickly and the vampires of the mansion had risen from their dead-full sleep.

Everyone was waiting on Rebecca as she prepared for the spell.

Eric stood at the door as he watched her do her stuff. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, "You need something?"

"I didn't mean to yell at you last night," he said.

"Was that an apology?"

"It was uncalled for. I was mad about something and I should have taken it out on you…That would be the closest to an apology anyone has ever gotten," he said as he started to walk away.

She called to him, "Well, that sucked for you first apology," Eric looked like he was going to say something threatening, "But it will do," she smiled at him, "Get lost. I have a few more things to do."

XXX

"That should do it," Rebecca announced.

"That's it?" Stan sounded unbelievable, "That something I could have done."

"I'm sure we would all love to see that, Stan," Eric said.

"I'll just be like Harry Potter and stake you with my wand," Stan said.

"How soon can we move in?" Isabel asked.

"Tonight, if you wanted. With this spell, it's my life time guarantee that the spell will hold until my untimely death," Rebecca said.

"Thank you, Rebecca, I will owe you a life time of gratitude," Godric said.

"She likes $600 purses as gratitude," Eric said.

"Hey, I'll have you know that they are very good purses that holds everything," she protested.

"Then why do you 50 of them," he said.

She didn't say anything else.

"I have other business to deal with in Dallas. Someone owes me $20,000. And I'm here to collect personally," Eric said, "Will you look after her for a few hours?" he asked Godric.

"I can take care of myself."

"Not when other supernatural creatures want their own personal witch," Eric said.

"We will me back at the house, getting things ready for here," Godric said.

Isabel and Stan took a car separately together back to the house. Rebecca sat alone with Godric in his limousine.

"I see that you and Eric get along well…well, most of the time," Godric said.

"Yeah, I guess so. We both like the business arrangement we have. I do what he wants and I get gifts for them," she said.

"Do you wish there was more?"

She hesitated, "Yes," she whispered, "But I know it can't happen. I can't have him forever. I'm going to grow old and die someday."

"You could make an impression on him. One that will last forever."

"I'm not exactly the type of girl he usually is with," she said.

"Do you think that he cares for these other girls? They are just food to him. That's something that I have taught him and wish that I could take back."

"So, the way that he is, I have you to thank for that,"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Its not your fault he didn't change like you did. Either way, I still won't have a chance in Hell."

"He might just surprise you," Godric said with a sad look.

"You are very sad, aren't you?" she asked.

"I have lived for over two thousand years; I have used the ability to be happy."

"That's not true."

"It should be my time; I've lived far more than my share."

"You would break Eric's heart," she whispered.

"But you would be there for him. He doesn't need me anymore."

"Everyone always needs their father in their live, human or otherwise."

"That's when I think humanity still can be beautiful."

**A/N: Rebecca is about 23 years old now. At this point in the story, she has not seen Eric for three years. This is the first time he asked her for a favor.**

Godric Part Three

The beginning of change.

This part of the story I always have trouble telling. It's the beginning of Eric and mine's rocky relationship. Where everything became a stand still. The moment when things completely changed between us.

I want to be able to tell you that we would have eventually gotten over our bullshit drama and live happily ever after like in the Disney movies. I'd like to say this is where the prince kisses snow white and brings her back to life…this is not the movies.

But someone has to tell it…

"Sookie, I do not respond well to threats," Eric said as he retracted his fangs, "But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie," Bill warned.

"There's a sheriff in Dallas that has gone missing. My contacts there have asked me to help. I would like you to come with me," he said.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Oh, you can do a lot of things, but what I need you to do is use your special ability to see into other minds."

"So if I agree to go to Dallas to help look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?"

"No! You nearly died last night. You are not going to Dallas," Bill warned.

"I can make up my own mind," she said.

"Yes, Bill, she can. She won't be the only person I have asked to help in the search," Eric said.

"Who else?" Sookie asked.

"A witch that used to work for me before I…let her go," he said.

"You had a witch working for you?" Bill asked spectacle.

"I can be an equal opportunity employer and place of business. I don't discriminate," Eric said, "I will pay all of your expenses, of course. And yes, I will release your friend."

XXX

Rebecca stood outside Godric's mansion, the one she put protection spell on years ago. The door opened for her and revealed Isabel.

"Rebecca, you are so beautiful. I'm sorry we had to meet again like this," Isabel hugged her and let her into the mansion.

"Isabel, you have not aged a day. Must be one of those perks to being a vampire."

"How long has it been since I've seen you?" Isabel asked.

"Three years since I came knocking on your door."

"Look what the cat dragged in," Stan said standing at the end of the hallway, "Come for another cry your eyes out sleep over."

"Stan," Isabel warned.

"Stan, I would say that I was happy to see you again but I shouldn't lie," Rebecca said.

"Yes, well, your boyfriend is here," Stan shot back hoping for a reaction.

"He's here?" she asked Isabel alarmed.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"I got the phone call but he didn't tell me he would come himself. He said he would send someone else who could help," Rebecca said.

"Well, you shouldn't keep this happy reunion waiting any longer," Stan said as he left.

"Ignore him," Isabel said.

"I always do."

Rebecca followed Isabel into sitting room where Bill, Sookie and Eric were already waiting, but she didn't see the pretty blonde and her vampire boyfriend on the couch. She was too fixed on Eric who was leaning with his back against the wall. She was watching him as he was watching her. This is the first time they have laid eyes on each other. The last time was three years ago.

"What did we miss?" Sookie whispered to Bill.

He didn't answer her.

"Rebecca, this is Sookie and Bill," Isabel introduced them.

Rebecca took her eyes off of Eric to look at them. The blonde smiled. She didn't say anything as a response. She looked back to Eric. She couldn't keep her eyes off.

"Eric," she whispered.

"Rebecca," he said.

"Eric, what happened to your hair?" she asked since the last time she saw him he was rocking the long blonde look.

He didn't respond.

She turned away from Eric and went to sit down across from the couple.

"Which one of you did he bring in to find Godric?" she looked at them individually, "Vampire," she said to Bill, "You then," she said to Sookie, "You are not quite…normal," she said as she cocked her head.

"Who are these days?" Sookie asked.

"Good point. I'm Rebecca by the way. The witch," she laughed.

"I'm Sookie and this Bill. I'm a telepath."

"A mind-reader. That's handy. A bit annoying too," Rebecca said.

"You have no idea."

"Can you control it?"

"Most days."

"Let's go back to what we were talking about before the witch showed up. Why the fuck would you hire a human, Isabel?" Stan asked.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sookie complained.

"Respect her!" Bill said.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on you own for days," Isabel said.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric asked as he came to stand behind Rebecca who was sitting on a chair.

"Yes," Stan said.

"No," Isabel said.

"Well, feel the confidence in this room," Rebecca said.

"They're the ones with the organization and manpower," Stan said.

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, two thousand years old," Isabel protested.

"Old don't make you smart," he retorted back.

"There's no proof," Isabel said.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job," Sookie put in.

"But what if they didn't take him," Rebecca said.

"What to do you mean?" Eric asked.

She didn't say anything.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full out attack," Stan said.

"Vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it?" Isabel asked sarcastically.

Rebecca laughed.

Stan shot her a death glare.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand there spitting and scratching like infants," Eric yelled.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill asked.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport," Sookie said.

"Explain," Eric said to Stan and Isabel.

"We didn't tell anyone," Isabel said.

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming," Bill said.

"Look if you all argue anymore, I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming," Sookie interrupted.

"I like this girl," Rebecca said.

"I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun," Sookie continued.

"Not so much anymore. If someone knew you were coming, it had to have been them. They know what you look like. It'll just become a suicide mission," Rebecca said.

"Let her speak," Eric said meaning Sookie.

"Absolutely not. I agree with Rebecca," Bill said.

"We don't know if it was the Fellowship. Bill compelled the kidnapper; no one there knows who I am. I'll pretend I want to join the church and check on things," Sookie said.

"No. During the day, none of us can help you," Bill protested.

"I can," Rebecca said, "I'll go in with her. We can say we are sisters wanting to find a new church to be closer to God or whatever. They won't expect two girls."

"It'll only take a little while to read their thoughts and then we are out of there," Sookie said.

"If it leads us to Godric, then the decision is already made," Eric said leaving the room.

Bill got up to follow him.

"How long have you known Eric?" Sookie asked Rebecca.

"Five years."

"How can you stand it? I've only known him a little while and I can't stand him."

"He kind of grew on me," Rebecca said.

She looked to where Bill and Eric disappeared.

She was thinking about him.

"You slept with Eric?!" Sookie shouted.

Rebecca turned slowly to look at Sookie. Her eyes were wide.

"I can see why you find your ability annoying."

"So tell me," Isabel said trying to change the subject, "How is your human-vampire relationship?" she asked Sookie.

XXX

"I don't think Godric was taken here. It had to have been somewhere else. Unless the Fellowship really did take him, humans might have been the only thing able to get in the mansion without triggering the alarms," Rebecca said.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

"Their faith in God must have been strong enough to get in. Wicca magic doesn't affect humans they way in affects the supernatural world."

"The just came walking in," Eric said.

"Yes."

"What was the point of using a protection spell in the first place?" Stan asked annoyed, "I think Godric should get his money back."

"It keeps the average human out along with other supernaturalisms that have a harmful intent. But there are those humans with a 150% faith in God where nothing can stop them from entering."

"It doesn't matter what happened. Godric was taken and we need to work out a plan to get him back," Eric said.

The plan was already set. Sookie and Rebecca were waiting for sunrise before they go into the fellowship.

"You know, I don't like the idea of going into a place where everyone is God-crazy and some of them have guns," Rebecca said.

"Thanks for coming with me. You didn't have to volunteer. Hugo said he could have gone in with me," Sookie said.

"It's fine. Godric is my friend. I want to make sure he gets out of this alive…well, less dead than he already was."

"Rebecca," Eric said from behind her.

Sookie took her cue and left them alone.

Rebecca followed with her eyes as Sookie left, "You know she is pretty. I see why you like her," she said.

"So you have been keeping taps on me," he said.

"Well, just like I know you have been keeping taps on me over the years. Most of my information I didn't really want to know at first."

"I wanted to thank you for doing this."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Godric," she said.

"I know," he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, "That's why I love you for it," he whispered.

He walked away leaving Rebecca a little shocked at what she heard.

"He is going to be the death of me."

XXX

From her spot on the floor, Rebecca could see the one called Gabe locking her and Sookie in a cage in the basement.

"What kind of people of God would treat other people like this?" Rebecca spat.

"You are not human, bitch," Gabe spit into the cage at her.

"And a cage in the basement of a church doesn't that scream creepy molester," she said getting up to her feet.

Gabe didn't respond and left them in the basement.

"Did you have to taunt him?" Sookie asked. She was on the floor with a nasty cut to the head.

Rebecca walked to her, "They did just kidnap us. Are you okay? You took the stairs pretty hard," she tried to clean and bandage it the best she could.

"Can't you get us out of here?"

"I didn't bring anything for a spell and I don't see anything in here," Rebecca said.

"Can't you just snap your fingers and teleport us out of here?" she asked as she stood up.

Rebecca looked at her frustrated, "I'm not Sabrina, the fucking teen age witch. I can't just snap my fingers. It doesn't work like that. I'm not the one who came up with the idea to come waltzing in here without a care in the world."

"Don't need to get snappy with me. We are both stuck down here," Sookie said getting into her face.

"I told you back at the mansion. The Fellowship was the ones who tried to kidnap you. They know who you are. They probably saw us coming the moment we drove onto the freaking compound. We didn't even have a chance."

After a moment of silence, "Don't worry. At least one of us did something right. Before we left I put a spell of us, the moment any of us is in trouble Bill and Eric would know. The problem is we have to wait until sundown before they would come running," Rebecca said, "Besides the next time someone comes down here and if I can touch them I can use their faith to get out of here."

"Really?"

"Faith can be a very powerful weapon."

"I don't think you can get anything off of Gabe, he is not a Godly person," Sookie said.

"I think your Bill was right, there is a traitor with connections to Godric."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"I think it was Hugo," Sookie said.

"Isabel's human? What makes you say that?"

"When I talked to him, I couldn't really get a reading on him. He seemed…"

"Pretty dodgy," Rebecca finished for her.

"Yeah. Did you feel something too?"

"I didn't want to say anything especially to Isabel. She had been so supportive to mine and Eric's…whatever."

"Well, I would say we are pretty screwed," Sookie said.

"You're telling me," Rebecca said.

"How are our satins' whores doing? Have you decided to abandon your wicked ways?" Steve Newlin asked as he entered the basement.

"Go to Hell!" Sookie shouted.

"Now, now. Is that the way to talk to the people who are trying to save your souls?"

"Says the one with gay ass hair," Rebecca said to Newlin.

"You must be the bitch…I mean the witch. We have heard so much about you," Newlin said.

"Oh, from your friend Hugo," Sookie said to him.

"Well, there goes that source," he went to the stairs to shout, "Gabe, go ahead and bring him down."

Gabe dragged down an unconscious Hugo, "Move back!" he shouted to Sookie and Rebecca as he tried to open the cage to throw in Hugo.

Once Hugo was in and before Gabe could lock the cage again, Rebecca took the opportunity to grab onto the cage door to swing it open forcefully to knock Gabe out.

Her thinking was if she could take down the big ugly one, she would have no problem with Newlin.

But her one second planning did not work out. Gabe her right hand and bend her arm in the opposite direction against the metal bar of the cage door. She screamed out in pain. Gabe used the door to slam into her causing her to hit the floor hard with her head. Rebecca was knocked out.

XXX

When she woke up she found herself still locked up in the cage but with one extra person. Someone she really wanted to tare him a new one.

She groaned from her spot, "Good to see, the traitor, sleeping beauty up," she said to Hugo.

Sookie bent down to check on her, "Are you okay? You took a nasty fall. I tried to bandage your head the best I could. Your arm on the other hand, is not looking too good."

"What gave it away? Could it have been the bone sticking out of the skin? Hold me down, will ya?"

"Why? What are you…"

All you could hear of the sound of bone snapping back and Rebecca screaming.

"That wasn't so bad," she said sarcastically, "How long was I out?"

"A few hours, you missed on Hugo's sappy story of why he betrayed Isabel," Sookie said.

"I really don't care," Rebecca said.

"Well, maybe you should. The both of you, if you knew…" Hugo started to say.

"Shut up before I kill you!"

That made him quite.

Rebecca began to stand when she sensed something in the shadows of the basement.

"Godric," she whispered.

"You think Godric is down here?" Sookie asked.

"Where else would they be able to hide a two thousand year old vampire?" Rebecca turned to look at Sookie annoyed.

She turned back to the darkness, "Godric," she said louder.

"Godric, we came to rescue you," Sookie announced.

"Well, sort of," Rebecca said.

He didn't respond. Rebecca wasn't entirely sure where he was in the basement, but she could sense him. She could also sense from him that he just wanted to be left alone.

Gabe entered the basement again.

"Gabe, get me out. This wasn't part of the deal," Hugo begged.

"We don't make deals with fangbangers!"

Gabe opened the cage door. Hugo tried to make a run for it. Gabe knocked him out.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"Probably wants to molest Hugo in the molester cage," Rebecca taunted.

Gabe just smirked at Rebecca, "You are just going to have to wait your turn," he said as he advanced onto Sookie, "I think its time I teach you bitches some manners," he slapped Sookie across the face causing her to fall down.

"You fuck-tard!" Rebecca shouted as she jumped onto Gabe's back to stop him from advancing.

Gabe grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off of him. He held her by the hair as he punched her in the face, "I think I'll make an exception on whose first bitch. Stuck on this," he said as he started to unzip his pants.

Godric appeared from the shadows and grabbed Gabe by the neck. He was able to lift Gabe off the ground with Rebecca still in his clutches, "Put her down," Godric demanded.

Gabe dropped her and Rebecca hit the floor, she started to crawl over to Sookie who was still on the ground.

Godric snapped Gabe's neck with little effort. Rebecca flinched at the sound. They watched as Gabe fell at Godric's feet.

She looked up at Godric in almost of a shock. He leaned down to her eye level. He wiped a finger against her check, making her realize she had been crying.

"I thought I told you, I never wanted to see these tears again," he said softly to her.

She didn't get a chance to respond because all three of them started to hear noises coming from above them.

Godric stood back up.

"Bill!" Sookie said excitedly.

"About freaking time they came," Rebecca said.

"No. I am here, my child. Down here," Godric announces.

Eric zooms into the basement, "Godric," he said as he kneeled before him.

At that moment, Eric noticed Rebecca still sitting on the ground. He wanted to reach for her when Godric got his attention.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me."

Eric stood up, "I had no other choice," Eric said turning his attention back to Godric, "These savages, they seek to destroy you."

"I'm away of what they have planned," Godric said.

"Then why did you stay," Rebecca said as Sookie helped her up.

Godric didn't answer her, "This one betrayed you," he said referring to Hugo who was still passed out on the ground where Gabe knocked him out.

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us," Sookie said.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked not caring about the traitor.

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric said as alarms started to go off, "Save Rebecca and the human. Go on."

"I am not leaving your side until you…"

"I can take care of myself," Godric said.

"Come on, we have to go!" Sookie said stepping in between them. She was dragging Rebecca behind her.

They were about to leave when Godric told Eric, "Spill no blood on your way out."

"I guess he's not talking to me," Rebecca said to Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Come on you two."

Rebecca took one last look at Godric before following up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, they watched as the Fellowship rallied their forces.

"I could have us out in seconds," Eric said.

"Already forgot what Godric said," Rebecca said.

"And you could do better," Eric said.

"Just watch," she said.

Before Eric could stop her she was heading toward them.

"Help!" she shouted, "There was a tall vampire, like a Viking, and he attacked me."

One went to help her. One touch from Rebecca and she was able to knock all five guys unconscious.

Eric and Sookie walked over to Rebecca as she looked smug about what she just did.

"Viking looking?" Eric asked.

"Well you are or were you telling lies," Rebecca said.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you," Eric said.

"Why aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you both out. That's all," Eric said.

"He's your maker, isn't he?" Sookie asked.

"Now is not the time for this decision," Rebecca said.

But they ignored her, "Don't use words you don't understand," Eric continued.

Rebecca rolled her yes and walked away to check for a way out.

"Are you guys done yet? I'd like to get out of here," Rebecca announced.

They went into the chapel, "Where's the exit?" Eric asked.

"Back that way," Sookie answered.

"There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell," Newlin announced as he entered the room.

"What a drama queen," Rebecca said annoyed.

They found themselves surrounded by Fellowship soldiers.

"Let us leave! Save yourselves! No one has to die!" Sookie pleaded.

The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon," Newlin said.

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help," Sookie said.

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here," Newlin said.

"I'll be fine," Eric said and stepped forward.

"No!" Rebecca protested.

She stepped forward to stop him but a soldier grabbed her from behind.

"Please, Eric, don't do this!"

"I have to," he whispered.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn," Newlin announced happily.

Rebecca stopped paying attention to what was said once her pleas were going unnoticed. She missed Bill's big entrance into the church.

"One more step, vampire, and the girl dies," Newlin warned about Sookie.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go now," Bill said.

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Newlin asked.

"Honestly, I ask myself that same question," Rebecca whispered.

"Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here," Newlin continued.

"Don't! He's done nothing to you," Sookie cried.

"Sookie, I will be fine," Bill said stepping forward.

"Says the vamp about to be chained," Rebecca said.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Sookie shouted at her.

"Newlin!" someone shouted from the balcony. The guy took a shot at Newlin with a paintball gun, "Let her go, fuckwad!" and continued to shoot in the forehead.

Newlin falls to the ground.

Bill runs to Sookie and Rebecca runs over to Eric and started to lift the silver chains from his body. Eric hisses in pain, "Well, maybe if you guys weren't so allergic to silver we would not be having this problem right now," she said.

"Let's go," Sookie announced.

Eric sat up from the alter and slams Newlin back into the floor just after he was able to stand back up.

"Eric don't kill him!" Sookie cried.

"Kill him!" Rebecca said.

"Kill the mother fucker!" the guy with the paintball gun shouted.

"Go ahead. Martyr us. Martyr us before God! We are willing to die," Newlin said.

At that very moment Stan arrived with some of his people, "Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far."

"And of course he arrives too late to actually help," Rebecca said from her spot next to Eric.

"You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first... same way we did your father," Stan continued.

"Murderer!"

"Destroy them. All of them!" Stan yells as the vampires attack the Fellowship.

A vampire grabs Rebecca from behind and is about to bite into her neck when Eric stops the vampire. With fangs out and everything, "She is mine!" he hisses.

"Enough!" Godric yells from the balcony. By doing so every vampire in the chapel has stopped their attacks on the humans, "You came for me, I assume. Underling?"

"Yeah, sheriff," Stan said annoyed.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric asked.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans," Newlin said as he kneels before Eric to kill him, "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it," Godric disappeared and reappeared as he grabs Newlin, "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

Silence is what follows as everyone looks at each other, "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

Newlin started to panic, "Don't leave me! This is not part of God's plan! He will punish you all for running away like…"

Rebecca touched Newlin on the shoulder. Newlin fell silent and flopped on the ground.

Everyone looked at Rebecca as she just killed him.

"I didn't kill him. He was giving me a headache," she said.

"I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than his," Godric said as he turned to the vampires, "Come."

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you..."

"I said come, Stan."

"Someone's been naughty," Rebecca said.

Stan wanted to say something but with on look from Eric, he followed Godric out of the church.

"You shouldn't patronize him," Eric said.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things," she said as she almost fell over, "Like I shouldn't be standing right now."

Before she could truly fall, Eric swooped her up in his arms bridal style.

He was about to follow Godric when he stopped, "Are you alright?" he asked Sookie.

"She's fine. You should go with your maker," Bill said.

Stan had arrived at the church with his vampires in big SUVs. Eric slid into the SUV that Godric was waiting for him in. Inside was just the three of them and the driver.

Eric still had Rebecca in his arms sitting on his lap. Her back was too Godric.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm not weak, I'm just so freaking tired. Today I've been banged around, my arm has been snapped in two, and I was almost rapped. I just need to sleep for like a week," she announced. And then she turned around the best she could to look at Godric, "Please make sure he doesn't do anything weird to me."

"I won't child," he said stroking her hair, "Go to sleep."

Rebecca then passed out.

"I like her," Godric announced.

"So you keep on telling me."

XXX

When she woke, she found herself on a bed and an open wrist to her mouth. She sat straight up in the bed and removed the arm from her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"I was giving you my blood to help you heal," Eric said.

"I don't know what vampire blood will do to my system since I'm a witch."

"Relax; it's not going to anything different from what vampire blood does to humans."

"Well, now you can keep tabs on me without your spies," she said.

"And I'll be able to know what you are feeling," he said like it was no big deal.

"You are unbelievable!"

"I know. Now shut up, you need more have my blood to get your arm healed.

"No," Rebecca said.

She tried to get up but Eric pushed her back down.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said but my answer is still no," she said.

"Don't make me force you."

"Oh I would just love to see that," she said without thinking.

She looked at him worried.

Eric looked like he was going to leave but then the next moment he had her back to his chest on the bed. His arms were holding her to him. They sat in an awkward sitting position.

"I can't believe you right now," she said.

He leaned his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Rebecca please."

She sighed, "Fine."

She heard the familiar click of fangs. He bite into his wrist and placed it to her mouth.

She began to drink from him.

After a moment, Eric was the one who had to stop her.

There was a knock at the door and Isabel entered. She saw the pair on the bed.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"What do you want?" Eric asked her annoyed.

"I brought something for Rebecca to wear," she said.

Isabel had a beautiful short blue dress.

"That's not mine," Rebecca said.

"Its one of mine. I looked at your things and I didn't find anything appropriate for the gathering."

"There's going to be a party?" Rebecca asked.

"It's in honor of Godric's return."

She placed the dress on the bed and turned to leave.

"Isabel, I'm sorry about Hugo," Rebecca said.

"As am I," she said as she left them alone.

Eric released her and she was able to get up and look at the blue dress more closely.

"I'll leave you alone to get ready," Eric said as he was leaving.

"Eric," she called. Stopping him in his tracks, "We need to talk about this."

He looked her in the eyes and nodded his head.

He closed the door behind him, leaving Rebecca alone in the bedroom.

She laid back on the bed face up, "Holy shit!"

XXX

She exited the bedroom an hour later dressed in the blue dress. She felt completely odd wearing a dress because it was not part of her daily clothes. When she entered into room where everyone was in, she felt like she was the normal one. The humans who were there over dressed themselves like they were trying to impress the vampires.

She spotted Eric across the room with Godric. Eric was giving her a look that made her knees weak. He made a move toward her that cause her to almost run in the other direction. She spotted a waiter with drinks, "Oh thank God, alcohol." She grabbed one and downed it.

"Thirsty?" Eric gave her a toothy grin.

"No," she said trying to down play her nerves.

"Do I make you nervous, Rebecca?"

"Eric, why would you make me nervous? I've known you for years. You make me angry most of the time," she said downing another drink.

"Well, I remember one time in which I made you extremely nervous…It had something to do with my mouth," he said while pointing at it, "And another part of your body that were not your lips."

She dropped her drink and her eyes widened. They only thing you could hear in the room was the sound of the glass shattering into pieces.

She couldn't believe he had said that to her in a room full of vampires, "I'm going to go stand over there," she pointed, "where you are not," she left him smirking.

Rebecca stood up against the fireplace with a drink in hand, thinking about what just happened…and what happened the night they had sex.

She was lost in thought; she didn't see Godric come up to her.

"You look beautiful," he said as he leaned against the fireplace next to her.

She laughed, "Thank you, and you still look too young to be a vampire."

He smiled sadly.

"I'm probably not the first person to ask this…"

"And probably not the last," he said.

"Why did you do it? You knew what they had planned for you," she said.

"When you are as old as I am, you begin to see the world differently," he said.

It was her turn to look at him sadly.

"You always know too much, child. I hate to burden you with the knowledge."

"Godric, I like to see you as a friend. You can't burden me with anything. Its just not possible," she said.

"You are always kind to me and my coven…and to Eric," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get me started on him."

"It's hard for him to feel or care about another person, but I can see it in the way he looks at you…he cares deeply for you. Though he may never admit it to himself. I take all the blame for that, I disregarded human life and so did he."

"But Godric, the way he tossed me aside three years…I feel like I can never forgive him. He broke my heart, but I feel as if I am forgiving him. Just by being around him for the last couple of days, it feels just like the old times. I know I can't go through it again…but my heart is saying yes."

"He will never give up on you, so don't give up on him. He's going to need you," he said.

Rebecca looked at him, afraid to ask what he meant by that, "He seems to have moved on to someone else," she said as they both looked at Eric talking to Sookie.

"There is always going to be other woman in a man's life, but there is only one you."

"When did you become all romantic?"

"I was in love once but I let her get away. I don't want you to be the one that got away from him. Ever since I have known you, I can see that you have changed Eric for the better. You have made him a better vampire," he said.

"Is that when you changed? When you found your one?"

"Yes…I must get back to greeting my guests," he took her hand and kissed it. He went back to his chair where people were waiting to see him.

Through out the party, Rebecca continued to ignore Eric because of what he said to her earlier. And because she was afraid what she might do if he got too close. His lips did always look too tempting to her.

There were also many interruptions through out the night starting with Isabel bring in the traitor Hugo to be judged. Godric let him go because Isabel still loved him. The next interruption came from Sookie when she tried to tell of Lorena. Rebecca could tell that Sookie loved to put her life in danger.

The final interruption came from one of the Fellowship members who came waltzing in Godric's mansion with a bomb strapped to his chest.

Godric had gotten up to see what the commotion was. He passed Rebecca in the process.

Seconds before the bomb went off; Rebecca knew something was going to happen. She could just feel it deep in her chest, but she couldn't do anything about. It was too late.

The bomb went off. The sound rattled her entire body. Godric had pushed the pair of them down to the floor. He laid on top of her, shielding her body from the blast and debris.

She couldn't hear anything. She had a ringing sound in her ear. She looked around at the damage. She looked up at Godric confused because he was saying something. He held her face as he tried to tell her something.

"I can't hear you," she yelled trying to hear herself.

She began to panic, "Eric? Where's Eric?"

She began to struggle from beneath him. He held he down to stop her from moving. That was when her ears popped.

"Rebecca! Rebecca, he is fine. I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…I think I'm fine."

She noticed for the first time that he was in between her legs. It was just where he land from when he was shielding her. If it were any other vampire, like Eric for example, it would have been more awkward. Especially with their history.

Godric noticed and immediately got up and helped her up in the process.

If a vampire could look embarrassed, he sure did.

"No!" they turned to hear someone shout.

"I must check to see who made it," Godric said and left.

Rebecca tried to find Eric. She found him on the floor with his arms behind his head like he was enjoying himself.

"You're connected. He'll be able to sense your emotions," Bill said while holding Sookie.

"You big lying a-hole!" Sookie yelled.

Rebecca realized what must have happened.

"Bill, you're right. I believe I can sense her emotions," Eric said. He then noticed Rebecca staring at him. He almost felt guilty.

"I'll never do anything for you again. Monster!" Sookie yelled.

Godric walked over to them, "The dead; five humans and three vampires. They rest of you," he announced, "If you need a place of safety, Hotel Carmilla knows we are coming."

"I'll take you there," Eric said to Rebecca now standing.

"I can find my own ride, thanks," she said.

Rebecca didn't physical see Eric until the next night. But he did make a recurring role in her dreams. And for some reason, Godric made an appearance.

Godric, Isabel, Eric, Bill and Sookie had to meet with Nan Flanagan about the Fellowship of the Sun incident. Rebecca couldn't be there because Nan Flanagan didn't need to know that a witch was involved. She waited in her room.

After about an hour, there was a knock at the door. She answered and it was Godric. She invited him in.

"What happened?" she asked.

He just looked at her, "Rebecca," he said as he closed the distance between them. He grabbed he face in between his hands just like he did the night before after the bomb. He kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips. But not in a romantic way.

"Godric?" she asked confused.

"Things are going to change for Eric. I'm going to need you to look after him. He's going to hate it at first but I hope you help him understand why," he said.

"But I don't understand," she said.

"I think you do, child. I think you have known for awhile."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You can't do it alone. I'll go with you," she offered.

"I will appreciate that. A human with me in the end. You have been a dear, dear friend to me," he said, "Don't cry for me," he said while he brushed her tears away.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No, I will finally be free."

"But what about Eric?"

"He will have you," he said, "Come."

Rebecca followed Godric to the roof. Rebecca held his hand. They waited for the sun. It wouldn't be long.

Eric appeared on the roof behind them, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to meet the sun," Godric simply said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eric yelled at Rebecca.

"I…" she let go of Godric's hand.

"Don't yell at her, this is my decision. She may not agree, but she is only respecting my wishes," Godric said.

"Your wishes!"

Sookie arrived on the roof too.

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric said.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!" Eric said, "Do something!" he yelled at Rebecca.

She stepped away from the two vampires and stood next to Sookie.

Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here," Godric said.

But we are here!" Eric yelled.

"It's not right. We're not right."

"You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death."

I told a lie, as it turns out."

I will keep you alive by force," Eric said.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked.

Eric falls to his knees in front of Godric and begins to cry bloody tears. Rebecca gasps and holds one hand over her mouth. She wants to run to Eric but Sookie keeps her back.

"_Godric, don't do it,"_ Eric pleas in a different language.

"_There are centuries of faith and love between us_," Godric replies.

"_Please. Please. Please, Godric,"_ Eric spoke sounding like a child.

"_Father, brother, son._ Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone," Eric states.

"Yes, you will," he said as Eric sobs, "As your maker, I command you."

Eric stood and walked away from Godric without looking back. He passed Rebecca on his way to the exit. He didn't look at her.

Rebecca looked from Godric to Eric and then back to Godric.

"Go with him," Godric said to Rebecca.

She walks over to Godric and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye Godric," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, child."

Rebecca left the roof top to find Eric. She found him in his hotel room. The place was trashed.

"Eric," she whispered.

He turned to look at her with sadness. Then the sadness turned to rage.

"Why didn't you do something to stop him?"

"I don't think I could have if I tried. It's what he wanted," she said.

Eric pushed her up against the wall hard, "It's what he wanted?" he yelled.

"I don't think any of us could have stopped him. Godric has been depressed for a very long."

"I could have…I could have done something," Eric cried.

They both looked out the window and saw that the sun had finally risen. Godric was gone. And Eric felt that loss now. He let Rebecca go.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't."

"Eric, don't push me away."

"What good is your power if you couldn't do a spell to stop him?" he said disgusted.

Before she could respond, "You supported his decision," he continued.

"I respected his wishes."

"I wish you didn't," he said as he slapped her.

She felled to the ground.

"Eric?"

For the next few moments, Eric's actions would haunt him for as long as he lived.

When he looked at Rebecca all he saw was red.

He forced himself on her.

She screamed for him to stop.

He didn't.

Eric grabbed his jacket, left Rebecca lying on the ground sobbing, and left the room.


	7. Good vs Evil

Chapter 7

Good vs. Evil

Rebecca, Eric, Pam, Bill and Jessica stood outside of Moon Goddess where Sookie was being held captive.

The vampires had brought automatic weapons to raid the shop. Rebecca didn't need those kinds of weapons.

"I'm so sick of silvering myself, every day, and I'm pissed off all the time. This is what PMS felt like all the time," Jessica said.

"After tonight, hopefully that won't be a problem anymore," Rebecca said.

"Our objective is to kill the witch and finish this one way or another. But we finish this tonight, are we clear?" Bill asked.

"Utterly. Can we blow up these Wiccan dip-shits already? I've got a mani-pedi at four," Pam said.

"Yes King, who is not my King," Rebecca said sarcastically.

Ignoring their comments, "Eric, watch the back."

"Wait! Wait!"

"Who's that?"

"Jason. Sookie's brother," Jessica answered Rebecca's question.

Jason came running up to them, "Stop! You can't blow this place up, Sookie is in there."

"We know. That's why we brought the witch," Eric said not looking at Rebecca directly.

"Another one? Don't we have enough trouble with the ones in there?" Jason asked.

"Watch yourself," Pam warned, "She could turn you into a toad."

"She could get Sookie out? Get her out safely?" Jason asked.

"That's why I'm here to try," she said.

"Just so you know Marnie put a spell on the whole place. Watch this," Jason said as he threw his knife at some kind of force field.

"Wonderful," Rebecca signed.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"It's a force field made up of sun rays. Good luck to you vamps who want to get in there. I don't you guys to stay out of this," Rebecca said.

"Can't you get through it?" Bill asked.

"Yes, put I wasn't prepared for this," holding out the necklace, "This talisman was to stop Marnie, not to get through all her defensives."

"Can you do it?" Eric asked.

Rebecca looked at him, "Yes," she stepped foreword, "Everyone stand back. Once we are through only the vamps and me go in. Jason you are going to have to stay out here."

"I understand."

She held up the talisman to the force field. The field and the talisman collided and Rebecca skidded back, "Fucking-A!"

She stepped back up again. This time the force field faltered, "Hurry!"

She and the vampires got inside the force field before it came back up again.

"How are we going to get out?" Jessica asked.

"Once Marnie is taken care of, all her spells will be reversed," Rebecca said.

"Thank God," Pam said.

"Pam, you don't believe in Him," Eric said.

"Focus," Bill warned.

"There is something else happening," Rebecca said sensing something.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Other magic. Also dark."

They all could hear screams coming from inside.

Eric and Bill yelled, "Sookie!"

Jessica and Pam took the back of the shop, while Rebecca, Eric and Bill entered in the front as planned.

Eric and Bill stepped through the door way where they can see Sookie in a ring of fire, and the other witches were scattered among the room.

"Two vampires has come to save you," Marine said to Sookie, "Put the have come alone. I thought this one," referring to Eric, "Would have learned his lesson from last time."

"Oh, I did witch," Eric said calmly.

Rebecca walked in between Eric and Bill to take center stage.

"Another witch?" Marnie asked.

Marnie looked like she was talking to herself.

"Not just any witch, bitch," Rebecca said and held up the talisman.

The ring of fire grew higher around Sookie.

"You honestly like that going to stop me from destroying you…I don't even like her that much," Rebecca said.

"Then why help her?" Marnie asked.

"Because it doesn't matter what I think," Rebecca said taking another stab.

A guy with a pony tail stood in between them.

Rebecca tossed him across the room, "Dude, leave this to the big witches."

Marnie did something to cause Rebecca to falter a little.

"Do you know who you are messing with, little girl?" Marnie asked.

Rebecca faltered again and her nose began to bleed.

"Antonia is very powerful," Marnie continued.

"Yeah, I know. But she is also supposed to be dead," Rebecca caused Marnie to fall down.

"The force field is down. Get them out," Rebecca said.

"What about Sookie?" Bill asked.

"That's still going to take some time."

They did what they were told.

Marnie got back up, "Antonia is very disappointed in you. She would have figured you would have joined the cause. Considering what that one did you," Marnie said referring to Eric, "You could have been her vessel."

"Not one person should have all that power. It's against the laws."

"Laws are so over rated."

"You would rather be used," Rebecca said.

"You were used for your body," Marnie said.

Rebecca stepped forward and punched her in the face. Marnie fell down to the floor hard.

"I'd like to speak to Antonia," Rebecca said standing over Marnie.

Marnie looked up with a ghostly look on her face. Her eyes were white as snow.

"_I am __Antonia," _Marnie's body got up.

Rebecca punched Marnie in the face again and then pulled hard to release the talisman from her neck. Rebecca then shoved the talisman into Marnie's face.

Rebecca spoke a few words in another language. Marnie was stunned for a few seconds. The ring of fire blew out and Sookie was able to get out.

"Rebecca?" Sookie cried.

"Go," Rebecca choked out, "Get out!"

Sookie ran out of the Moon Goddess and didn't look back.

Marnie and Rebecca fell onto their backs at the same time.

The lights in the building went out, leaving the two of them in the darkness.

A ghostly image floated out of Marnie's body and into Rebecca's.

Once the ghostly image was in the new host, Rebecca began to move around on the floor as if she were having a seizure.

Rebecca held the spirit of Antonia inside of her as she spoke the final words of the spell she started earlier.

The ghostly image appeared above Rebecca as it did above Marnie, but this time the ghostly image dissolved into mist.

Rebecca laid there unconscious as the lights to the shop came back on lightly the room once more.

Eric appeared next to Rebecca, "Rebecca?" he whispered.

She didn't respond, "Wake up!" he said louder.

He could hear her heart beat but just faintly.

He then bit into his wrist like he did years ago and put the open wound to her mouth.

"Wake up, Rebecca," he whispered as he held her body in his arms, "I need you."

Bill stood at the door way watching.

He remembered a conversation he had with Rebecca before they left.

_Flash back_

"_Is this going to work?" Bill asked._

_Rebecca looked at him, "Yeah, it's going to work. Where is everyone?"_

"_Jessica went out to feed. Pam is getting weapons. Eric is else where," he answered._

"_That just leaves you and me."_

"_This magic is strong?" Bill asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Could you die? From doing this magic?"_

_Rebecca didn't look at him when she answered._

"_Yes."_


	8. The First Time

**A/N: Rebecca is about 20 years old. Vampires are not out of the Coffin. That doesn't happened another year.**

Chapter 8

The First Time

It was Saturday. And Saturdays were the days off for Rebecca and Pam because Sundays were their busiest days. Something to do with vampires not giving a rat's ass about religion.

Pam tried explaining it too me once.

So, Rebecca and Pam were out on the town like they do most Saturdays. Talking about work and how Eric can be a big pain in the ass when their conversation went in a direction Pam doesn't like to talk about.

"I keep on hearing from the regular's about one day the truth about vampires will be known," Rebecca said.

"It's a complete lie. Humans would not be able to comprehend our existence," Pam said.

"But they say that something big is happening soon."

"You shouldn't be talking to other vampires anyway. Eric didn't hire you for that. He hired you to palm read."

"You know, I'm almost tired hearing that joke," Rebecca said.

"No, you're not. You love to hear me talk."

"I think you just love to hear yourself talk."

Pam looked at her, "You shouldn't talk to your elders that way. I might just have to teach you a lesson but not to worry after I'm done you can teach me one," Pam winked at her.

"Pam, love you and all, but you are not my type," Rebecca said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're so deeply in love with Eric. How could I forget?"

"Pam, not this again…"

Pam leaned in across the table toward her, "Just fuck him already. Trust me you would not be disappointed," Pam smirked leaning back in her chair.

"It's not that," Rebecca looked flustered.

Pam rolled her eyes, "You are such a virgin. Once Eric shows you the way of sex, you will wonder why you waited so long."

"I'm not…"

"Don't try to lie to me. I've been smelling your virgin-ness since the moment I met you. Don't think I have been the only one," Pam said.

"Why do you think that is?" Rebecca asked sarcastically, "Ever time a guy looks at me, Eric scares him off…or you do."

"That's because Eric wants a piece of you first before any other man. And frankly so would I."

"And he's told you this?"

"Well, not exactly. It's the way he looks at you. I've even dropped settled hints."

"Pam, you can't do settle."

"You know why, I'm a fucking vampire. I don't need to do settle."

"I need a drink," Rebecca said looking around for a waitress.

She didn't miss the look she was receiving from Pam, "That was not an invitation."

"Look what you did ruined my fun, witch."

"Skanky vampire."

"Thank you."

XXX

Pam came back to the bar caring a drunk Rebecca.

"I see she couldn't hold her liquor…again," Eric said at their home that the three share.

"No, she is just a human. She ruined the rest of my night off," Pam said.

"There will be others. Next time don't take her to a bar."

Pam dropped her down on a couch.

Rebecca groaned, "Pam what the fuck!"

"Go back to being passed out," Rebecca did as she said, "Nothing like a quite witch. Quick lets have our way with her, it'll be just like old times," Pam said.

"Pam," Eric warned.

"I'll let you have first dips."

"Tempting but no. I want her to still want to work for me in the morning," Eric said.

"Oh you are no fun," Pam said.

"Why won't you go back out and find some other innocent defenseless girl to have your way with?"

"Hmm, I like this idea. I'm sure you can get her to bed. Change her into some comfortable pjs."

"Just go Pam."

Pam left leaving Eric alone with Rebecca.

He looked down at her on the couch, "What am I going to do with you?"

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He sat her done on the bed and was about to leave when she stopped him, "Its too hot," she said softly, "And the spiders are talking to me…I don't like it."

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to change you?" he whispered.

She looked at him and then sat up putting her arms straight up.

Eric kneeled down before her and removed her shirt and was working on the button on the pants when her hand stopped him. He looked up at her wondering if she finally realized what she had asked him.

Rebecca put her hands on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him.

Eric didn't stop her.

She kissed him for a few seconds before she stopped and looked at him again. She put her hands down at her side.

Eric was the one to make the second kiss happen. He kissed her longer. He tasted the alcohol on her breath. He stopped and smiled at her when she looked confused.

"Go to bed. We can talk about this later," he said.

She agreed and laid back down.

Eric finished taking off her clothes leaving her in her underwear and bra. He left her that way and covered her up.

"Love you," she whispered before going to sleep.

Eric stopped in the doorway.

He didn't respond.

And even if he had, she wouldn't have heard it.

XXX

Rebecca woke up late the next day. The sun was shinning through her window. She usually closes the blind before bed.

She looked down at her top half realizing she was in her underwear.

And she couldn't remember what happened the night before.

She did her daily routine before the sun went down.

Minutes before Eric and Pam rose, she started to remember little bits.

Little bits like Eric taking off her shirt.

"_Oh God! Did we?"_ Rebecca thought to herself, _"No it didn't happen. I still had my underwear on and Eric wouldn't take advantage of me while being that drunk. Pam, maybe but not…Oh shit!"_ she hit herself in the head, "Please not me and Pam," she out loud.

"You and Pam what?" Pam asked appearing in the room.

Night had fallen.

"Nothing…How drunk did I get?"

"Pretty wasted. I had to carry you home. Not one of my favorite things," Pam said.

"So, you didn't leave me in my underwear?" Rebecca asked.

"That would have been Eric. I wouldn't have left you in your underwear," Pam said.

Eric appeared in the living room wearing nothing put jeans. He did look good in jeans.

"I need breakfast," he simply said.

"Bloods in the fridge," Rebecca said.

"Well, I need real breakfast," Pam said and left.

Eric sat down across from her in the living room with his hot fresh blood.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Eric asked.

"I remember some. Just a little confused as to why I remember you taking off my shirt," Rebecca said.

"You asked me to."

He sipped on his blood.

"Really?"

"Yes. Something I might have wanted to do once or twice."

He smirked at her.

She blushed.

"Should I have done something more?" he asked leaning over to touch her knee.

"What?" she squeaked, "No, that was fine."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Why would you make me nervous?" she asked.

"Because I'm a sexy vampire. Don't most girls like that, like in that one book about the gay vampires that sparkle?" he asked so seriously Rebecca laughed.

"Don't we have a bar to run?" Rebecca asked while getting up, "You should probably put a shirt on."

XXX

The vampire bar was opened until 2:00 am because most vampires would leave to find a meal or two before sunrise.

Pam left the bar to do some window shopping, which met a little B & E.

This left Eric and Rebecca alone to close.

They were playing a game were one would be looking at the other and then turn away when the other started to look at them.

Eric was looking at Rebecca very hungrily, "What happened to your shirt?" he asked.

"Some idiot spilled a drink on me. I liked this shirt," she said.

Rebecca noticed the hungry look she was receiving, "Um…I think I'm going to finish up here and then go to bed," she said nervously.

She turned to walk away when she stopped, "That was not an invitation," she looked back at him.

He smirked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he looked at her, "No…no."

He walked to her slowly and very sexy.

He reached her and pinned her to the wall, "Are you sure now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh God, I want you," she said as she pulled him down to kiss him, "I've wanted you for a long time," she said.

"I know."

She looked around the bar, "Not here."

The next moment she realized was that they were in his bedroom.

They were kissing and taking each others clothes off.

"Wait," she said and pulled away from him.

She still had her panties on.

She stepped back away from him.

"I know that you already know this…but I feel like I should just put it out there anyway. I'm a virgin," she said.

"I know," he said.

"And you have like a thousand years of experience under your belt. I have none…" she sounded very nervous.

He stopped her by putting a finger to her lips, "I know," he kissed her passionately, "Don't worry…I'll take care of you."

She didn't stop him again.

XXX

**Rebecca's point of view**

It was sweet and beautiful with Eric…and maybe a little rough at times. But he did take care of me. It was a beautiful first time.

I couldn't stop smiling. I smiled for hours, even long after Eric went to sleep.

I stayed with him until it became a little creepy with all the staring I did.

The next night I went to see him because he hadn't come out of his room yet and I couldn't wait any longer to see him.

I found him sitting up on his bed with a robe on.

I stopped smiling when he told me what happened between us was a mistake. That it shouldn't have happened.

He told me I was nothing but a little girl. He said I wasn't the first little girl who had a crush.

I ran away that night. I ran away from him. From the live I had built the last couple of years. I ran away to the only other place that I felt safe. I ran to Dallas.

'You just had a crush on me and I gave in to that,' Eric said to me.

As if that's all what it was.

He didn't know that it was more than a little crush to me.

I was in love with Eric, I didn't mean to, but I fell in love with Eric Northman.

I guess, even today, I'm still in love with him.

I think I will always be in love with Eric.


	9. Flashbacks

**A/N: This chapter is mainly wrapping up loose ends and to put in things I forgot to put in the first place. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 

Flashbacks

**Full Moon **_(Rebecca is 18. Shortly after Eric found her)_

"What do you think you are doing?"

Rebecca hated hearing that voice, mostly because Pam scared her.

"I was getting some fresh air," Rebecca said.

"That's what the daytime is for. Eric said you are not to leave the basement," Pam said.

"I can't stay down there all the time. It's dark and creepy…"

"That why Eric got you a flash light."

"It's not a place for a human to live. I need a home to settle into. Grow some roots," Rebecca said.

"Then get some plants," Pam said.

She rolled her eyes, "That's not the point."

"I don't care; get your ass back down there before Eric sees you. He doesn't want you up in the bar during business hours. It's dangerous."

"I'd rather take my chances. I can help bar-keep or whatever."

"Talk about it with Eric, he just arrived," Pam said.

Rebecca turned around to find Eric but she didn't have to look long. He was standing right before her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for a job," she said innocently.

"Look down the street, I hear DQ is hiring. A vampire bar is not place for a human to work at."

"I can't just stay down in the basement forever. I could help."

"I send you to your private lessons, I feed and cloth you and what more could you possible want?"

"I want a home," she said sadly.

"I'll see what I can do about that but in the mean time, you see than man in the corner that just sat down, I need you to entertain him for awhile until I come back," Eric said.

She looked to where he was pointing and saw a tall muscular man, "How do I do that?"

Eric smirked at her, "Just play fetch with him."

Rebecca looked at Eric confused as he walked away.

She walked over to the man and sat across from him. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Did Eric send you over to keep an eye on me?" the man said.

She laughed, "I'm to play fetch with you," she said carefully.

He laughed, "Of course. My name is Alcide," he put out his hand.

She shook his hand, "Rebecca."

"So, what's a girl like you working for…someone like him?"

"What's a guy like you sitting in bar like this with said girl?"

"Fair enough," he said, "I have some business with Eric."

"I figured. I kind of work for him," she said.

"You work for him? You know what he is right?" he whispered.

"There's no point in whispering inside a vampire bar," she said.

"Is that why you smell different?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, "I don't smell like anything."

"Yes you do."

"How would you know…unless," she laughed, "Unless you are a supernatural creature."

"I like to go by werewolf."

"A werewolf? Wow, never met one before. That's cool."

He didn't agree, "What are you?"

"Witch."

"Oh, that's different. Never met one before."

"That makes two of us," she said as Eric joined them.

"Don't you two look cute. Alcide, I'm ready for you in my office," Eric said.

Alcide got up, "It was nice meeting you Rebecca."

"You too," she said.

Once Alcide was out of ear shot, "I might just have use for you yet," Eric said.

Rebecca never did see Alcide again.

**Pillow Talk**_ (After the First Time)_

Rebecca just laid there looking up at the ceiling not saying a word.

Something blocked her view of the ceiling, it was Eric.

"You're being quite. Did I hurt you?" he asked as he touched her face.

"No, I'm alright. I was just thinking about…everything," she smirked.

"You want an encore?"

"No…well yes but, everything was perfect," she said switching to her side and Eric getting on his.

"I'm glad I could please you."

"Everything is going to be different now," she said.

"It doesn't have to."

She just smiled at him.

"You can't stop smiling," he said.

Rebecca giggled, "Is that a problem?"

"No, it makes you seem more…human."

He almost smiled, "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I am. Are you?"

He didn't respond, "Dawn is approaching…"

She sighed, "I know."

"You can stay; I just won't be much company."

Rebecca leaned in to kiss him before he went still and the sleep took him.

**What Just Happened **

"What do you mean that was a mistake? Was I not good?" Rebecca asked Eric.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it. It shouldn't have happened," he said.

Rebecca started to cry, "I don't understand. What just happened? I thought we were happy."

"You just had a crush on me and I gave in to that."

"It's a two way street you know."

"I think its time that we went our separate ways," he said not even looking at her.

She didn't say anything.

"I can pay you for all the years you worked for me. I'll make sure you get set up somewhere."

"You can keep your damn money!" she yelled getting off the bed, "I don't need it! And I don't need you!"

She ran and didn't look back.

**Dallas**

Rebecca arrived in Dallas late one evening. She wished that she did take his money because she doesn't have anything.

She only had some money in her purse that she grabbed before running out of that house. And she was now out of it.

She started to walk the streets of Dallas. She didn't know where she was going. Last time she was here, he did all the traveling.

"Ass hole," she said out loud.

She was trying to find Godric's mansion but she could stop someone in the street and ask, 'Do you know where he lives, you know the vampire?'

No one knew about vampires, just her and her lonely self.

It was dark now.

And of course it started to rain.

It rained very hard.

"Rebecca," someone called her name.

She didn't respond until that someone touched her arm.

She turned to find the very concerned face of Godric.

"Godric?"

"Yes child, it's me."

"You're all wet."

"Yes, so are you. Let's get you in the car," he said and led her to his limo.

They got inside the warm limo.

Godric sat on one end and Rebecca on the other.

"Eric called me. He said that you had left very upset with no money and no place to go. He thought that you might show up here," Godric said.

Rebecca looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"Was that all he said?" she asked.

"No."

Rebecca started to tear up.

"So you know now how stupid I am. Letting him in like that."

Godric touched her hand, "I don't think you are stupid. I think Eric was the stupid one, for leading you on like that."

Rebecca looked at him, "But he didn't," she defended, "I wanted it too."

She sobbed.

Godric took her in his arms, which was a first for him, "Eric doesn't know how to process what he is feeling. Most of us don't. We act out without thinking it through first."

"Godric…I love…him so much…I don't…know what to…do now," she said in between sobs.

Godric rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down, "Its okay child," he kissed her forehead, "You can stay with us until you know what to do next. You don't have to make any decisions yet."

**Picking up the Pieces **_(After the rape)_

Rebecca heard the door slam shut.

She winced.

She was in so much pain.

She couldn't get up from the floor. She crawled to the couch and managed to push herself up to sit on it.

She looked around the room at the damage Eric had caused to it.

What he caused her…

She put her face in her hands and began to scream.

She caused all the windows and glass in the room to shatter.

Moments later she walked to the bathroom.

She was glad the mirror was broken.

She stripped off her clothes, turned on the facet, and got in.

She didn't to wash the memory of it off of her…she didn't to wash him off of her.


	10. Endings Are Hard

Chapter 10

Endings are Hard

"_Wake up, Rebecca," Eric whispered as he held her body in his arms, "I need you."_

Eric sat by Rebecca's bed holding her hand in their old house.

She still hasn't woken up from facing Marnie. It has been a few days.

Eric can hear her faint heartbeat.

He refuses to leave her bedside in home that she might wake up. During the day, Sookie sits with her.

Sookie felt that she owed Rebecca for saving her life.

And she did.

"Eric, I think its time to let her go."

"Pam, get out," he warned.

"This isn't what she would have wanted," she said.

Eric pushed Pam up against the far wall.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked broken.

"I don't know, if your blood worked it would have either healed her or turned her into one of us. It was none nothing. Something is keeping her here," Pam said and whispered the last part, "And its you."

"What would you have me do?" Eric asked.

"Let her go, Eric. Humans die, its part of their nature. She needs to find peace. She deserves that much," she said.

He looked sadly back at Rebecca in the bed.

"I don't know if I can," he whispered.

Pam walked around Eric and over to Rebecca. She sat down on the bed beside her. She cupped her face.

"You had a great run, kid. I short one but I think Eric and I made it worth while," she leaned down and kissed Rebecca's cheek. Pam started to cry blood tears, "Look what you made me do," she whipped them.

Eric touched Pam's shoulder and she left the room.

Eric sat down in the spot Pam was at.

"I don't know where to start," an image popped in his head. It was the night Godric met the sun, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. There is no excuse to what I did. I used you body and soul. You have no right to forgive me but you did," he stopped a moment to put his hand over her heart, "I'm sorry for all the times I used to help Sookie. I should have been using that time helping you. I think you are my one and I'm sorry it took me so damn long to realize that. I spent so much time pushing you away. Time I wish I could get back," he looked up at her face and leaned closer to kiss her lips, "That night we made love for the first time…it wasn't a mistake," he started to cry blood tears, "I wish I never said that. It was the greatest moment of my immortal life. I will cherish that gift you gave me forever. I knew what you felt for me because I felt the same for you…Rebecca, I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her lips again.

He still had his hand over her heart.

"Rebecca, you can let go. It's okay."

He could feel what little heartbeat she had left slowly fade away.

Until it stopped altogether.

Eric held Rebecca's lifeless body in his arms as he cried for the loss of the love of his life.

XXX

Rebecca woke up in a warm bright place. There were valleys and trees everywhere. It was very beautiful.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

"I think its heaven," someone said from behind her.

She turned and found Godric standing there.

"Godric?"

She went over to hug him.

"This is heaven?" she asked.

"Why not? I haven't found the pits of Hell yet," he said.

She laughed.

"Come," he said holding out his hand to her.

She looked behind her longingly.

"He'll come one day," Godric said.

"I hope not too soon."

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, Witch. It was a quick idea I had months ago and I made it into a reality, fanfic reality. I'm happy that so many liked my story. I'm sorry it was so short and didn't end the way most of you would have liked it to. Close to the end I wanted it to end it differently but this was the ending I planned for. If anyone noticed, I used a lot of popular quotes from my favorite TV shows of all time. Like the title of this chapter, Ending are Hard, it's from Supernatural. I thought it said it all for the ending of Rebecca's story. Thank you all for reading and please review and let me know what your thoughts are.**


End file.
